


A Sea of Traffic

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 16: Traffic. Set during ‘Gridlock’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Sea of Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 16: Traffic. Set during ‘Gridlock’.

Looking out into a sea of vehicles just like the one she’s in now, Martha resolves never to complain about London traffic again. An hour or two in peak hour standstill suddenly seems like nothing compared to potentially spending half of her life stuck on the motorway.

She sings along with the others to bolster her spirits, but it’s hard to have hope. The traffic seems to never end, so how can she be sure she’ll ever escape?

She’ll have to pray that the Doctor knows what he’s doing, because she has no way to get herself out of this.


End file.
